Enough
by betterleftblank
Summary: Spencer and Emily are college roommates and things between them aren't going that well. Rated M


**A/N Here's more Spemily that I wrote for a friend's birthday...no deaths in this one shot :)**

**Hope you read and enjoy - any feedback is always appreciated! **

* * *

Spencer Hastings was angry.

And nobody ever wanted to see Spencer Hastings angry.

Angry wasn't even the right word. Spencer Hastings was exasperated.

She stood in the bathroom of the apartment that she shared with one of her closest friends wrapped in nothing but a towel. She surveyed the manner in which the bathroom had been left and felt her blood pressure rise.

Emily's clothes were strewn all over the place, her dirty towel was on the floor and it was clear that her friend had yet again disregarded the rules of their apartment. The rules had been Spencer's idea and she couldn't understand why someone who was supposed to be a good friend couldn't follow them.

It was infuriating.

And it was going to stop right now.

Spencer stomped her away across the apartment with a scary amount of determination. The confrontation between the two roommates, which had already been brewing for months, was finally reaching its boiling point. When she got to Emily's door, she banged on it as hard as she could, not caring that it was early in the morning. She was beyond caring and actually hoped she was waking her friend up. When Spencer 's knock garnered no response, she knocked again, this time even louder. "I know you're in there, Emily! Stop ignoring me!"

Emily flung the door to her bedroom open with such ferocity it nearly ricocheted back shut. She had no idea why she was being woken up this way and she was in no mood to find out. Emily was at the end of her rope when it came to her patience level regarding Spencer. "What the hell is your problem? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

The two friends glared at each other with hate in their eyes. This was a sight neither of them could have envisioned when they had decided to move in with each other.

When Emily received her scholarship letter from Stanford she never considered that Spencer would be joining her as well. Emily was going for swimming, but as her friend like to point out constantly, Stanford was ranked as one of the best schools in the world. Emily had expected Spencer to go to Harvard or Yale, but that wasn't the case. Stanford seemed like perfect way for both of them to get a clean break from Rosewood. Plus, living together off campus, instead of being stuck with a stranger as a roommate, seemed like a good idea at the time.

Unfortunately, their living situation was anything but perfect, and had been that way pretty much since the beginning. Being friends with someone never really prepares you for what living with that person will be like. They clashed often and they clashed intensely - about pretty much everything.

"I don't care what time it is," Spencer fired back. "I'm sick and tired of having this same fight with you!"

Emily leaned against her doorframe as she folded her arms across her chest. Because she knew her friend so well, she knew that staying calm in this situation was sure to bother Spencer the most. "Then stop being an idiot and let me go back to sleep."

Spencer rolled her eyes and tried not to notice that Emily wasn't wearing much. That didn't stop her eyes from raking their way up the other brunette's body. Emily had on a fitted tank top, underwear and a very annoyed expression on her face. That didn't mean anything of course she was just making an observation. Spencer smirked as she fought to control herself. She knew what kind of game Emily was playing and she was not about to lose. "I'm the idiot? That's funny coming from someone who can't follow a few simple rules. It's really not that hard."

"A few simple rules?" Emily scoffed as she herself tried to focus on the fight she was having and not the fact that Spencer only had a towel on. "You have to be joking. Your list of rules is longer than some of my text books."

"Don't exaggerate." Whatever patience Spencer might have had, she was quickly losing it. "If I knew you were such a slob, I never would have agreed to live with you."

Emily rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh please! First of all, you're the one that decided to come to Stanford with me." She ignored Spencer and her attempt to butt in. "And second of all, a few towels on the floor here and there aren't that big a deal."

It was a well known fact that Emily was someone who liked to keep things just as neat as Spencer. But as their roommate situation deteriorated, she decided this was a way she could get back at her friend for driving her crazy. It wasn't the best solution to the problem, but it was the way that Emily had decided to handle things. And now she had to deal with those consequences.

Spencer was glaring at the other girl with no thought or notion that she should back down. Spencer Hastings never backed down from a fight; especially when she was right. "It is a big deal when I can't take a shower because you've decided, for some reason, to leave the bathroom in an absolute mess."

"Grow up, Spencer!" Emily wanted to go back to sleep and she was sick of fighting with her friend. Her plan to keep her cool was clearly coming undone. "If you really wanted to shower that badly you could have just cleaned things up instead of banging on my door like a mad woman."

"Why the hell should I clean up after you?" Spencer asked before she started pacing back and forth. "If you knew how to be considerate we wouldn't have arguing right now."

"We're arguing right now because you're uptight and annoying," Emily countered. Her normally sweet demeanour was nowhere to be found. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but I got in late last night and didn't have time to clean the bathroom to your standards. Please forgive me." It didn't really matter that Emily knew she was wrong, this wasn't about dirty towels. It was about simmering tensions which were about to boil over.

Spencer was nearing the point of rage. If she reached that point, things were not going to end well—for either girl. "Your overactive social life is not an excuse for being a crappy roommate."

"God, are we really going to go down this road?" Emily asked, getting weary. She really was tried and the last thing she wanted was to go ten rounds with Spencer. "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you get to take that out on me."

"Excuse me?" Spencer's heart was suddenly beating rapidly. She didn't like where this conversation was headed.

Emily sensed she'd hit a weak spot, but she didn't realize she was making the wrong assumption. "Ever since school's started you've buried yourself in books. It's not my fault that you don't know the meaning of the word fun."

Even though she was still mad, Spencer inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. As much as Emily's comment annoyed her, she was glad the other girl didn't really know what was going on with her. "Just because you think college is some excuse to party all the time doesn't mean I have to follow suit. I'm here to learn."

Emily laughed, more out of disbelief than finding anything about the situation funny. "And what do you think I'm here to do?" She threw up her hands in frustration. "When's the last time you've talked to me? When's the last time you've asked how I am or how things are going?" Yet again Spencer tried to interrupt, but Emily was having none of it. "All you've been doing lately is yell at me, making all kinds of judgements about what I'm doing."

"You're the one who's stopped talking to me!" Spencer exclaimed when she was finally able to get a word in. "You're the one who has been running around doing god knows what with god knows who. So don't turn this around and blame me for everything!"

"You're amazing," Emily remarked, but it wasn't a compliment. "If you didn't have your head so far up your ass, then you'd know the reason for my late nights isn't because I'm out having a good time, it's because my first race is coming up and I've been going to extra practices to prepare for it."

That statement caught Spencer completely off guard. She had wrongly guessed that her friend was enjoying herself and all the fun things that come with leaving home and going to college. "Oh…"

"Yeah, oh," Emily replied sarcastically. "So, I'm sorry that I haven't have time to follow all your stupid rules, and if you were my friend you would cut me some slack because you'd know how nervous I am."

There were many things that Spencer was good at, but apologizing wasn't one of them. She felt like a fool, and even though that should have made her calm down, it did quite the opposite. "That's no excuse and you –"

"You're unbelievable!" Emily exclaimed before the other girl could finish what she was going to say. "I've had just about enough of this, I'm going back to sleep."

Spencer winced when Emily slammed the door in her face. A big part of her knew she should just knock on her friend's door and apologize, but she couldn't bring herself to do the right thing. Instead she went back to the bathroom, gathered up Emily's towel and her discarded clothes and left them in a big pile outside the other brunette's room. Satisfied with how she'd handled things, Spencer went back to the bathroom, dropped her towel and started the shower. As the hot water cascaded down her body she tried to block out the images of Emily that wouldn't leave her mind.

They were images that she'd been having longer than she would admit. And if she didn't find a way to deal with them, even without their fighting, they were surely going to run her friendship with Emily.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Emily calmed herself down. She knew that even though Spencer was acting like an ass, she also shared some blame for way things between the two girls had been spiralling out of control. She hated fighting with anyone, but she especially hated fighting with one of her closest friends. It made her feel sick inside.

The problem was, she was dealing with something she could never admit to Spencer. She was the one person Emily couldn't go to with this problem. Emily had been going to extra swim practices that wasn't a lie. But she'd been going more than she had to because she needed the excuse to avoid going home. And clearly Spencer could sense something was wrong.

Vowing to try and broker a peace between them, Emily emerged from her room ready to make nice. That is until she saw the pile of clothes that Spencer had left outside her door. Any thought of working things out were erased from Emily's mind. Instead of doing the right thing, she reverted back to her recent behaviour. And that meant finding a way to piss Spencer off, no matter the consequences.

It was stupid, it was childish and it was completely out of character for Emily Fields. But the alternative was way more difficult to face and she wasn't going to go there. She could hear Spencer was still in the shower and as she tried to rack her head for an idea on how to get back at her friend, she did her best to keep her thoughts focused only on revenge and nothing else.

When Spencer was done in the shower, she felt reasonably better. She was still tense and edgy, but she wasn't as angry as she'd been only moments before. She assumed that Emily was back asleep and that had calmed her down considerably. That meant no more fighting and no more confrontations for the time being.

Or so she thought.

Spencer dried off and then she wrapped the towel around her nude body once again. She thought of getting dressed but seeing as she had some alone time, she thought she'd grab a quick bite to eat and then get ready for the day ahead. But little did she know that her breakfast plans were going to be put on hold.

Emily smirked to herself as she waited for her friend to finish getting dressed. She, too, was making a few assumptions that would ultimately prove to be her undoing—in more ways than one. What she had planned was completely immature, but Emily didn't care. She wanted to do something that would really bug Spencer. That's the problem when you fight with close friends: they know exactly how to hit you where it hurts.

Spencer tied her wet hair up in a loose ponytail as she made her way to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she saw Emily standing at the refrigerator. Something about the situation didn't feel right. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" Emily replied with fake innocence. "I'm not doing anything."

Spencer was genuinely confused and unsure of what was going on.

"Well, that's not exactly true. Seeing as you were so kind to discard my belongings outside my door, I thought it was time to return the favour." Emily explained cryptically.

Spencer remained baffled at what her friend had in mind and she was unsure of how she should be responding. Instead of saying anything, she stood there waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Let's see, I think these two eggs are yours," Emily remarked looking incredibly pleased with herself. She took them out of the fridge held them for Spencer to see and then dropped them on the floor. "Oops, my bad."

"What the hell, Emily?" Spencer asked in disbelief. She was too shocked to even yell.

"I'm sorry. How inconsiderate of me," Emily apologized insincerely. "I think those were my eggs." She looked in the fridge for her next target and it took a lot of self-control not to laugh out loud when she found what she wanted. "I'm actually kind of hungry right now, change of plans."

Spencer was starting to wonder if Emily was having some kind of mental breakdown. She was acting so irrationally. "You better clean that mess up."

Emily rolled her eyes but didn't respond to Spencer's demand. What she did was grab the two items she had her eye on and then she closed the fridge back up. "Nothing like indulging my sweet tooth so early in the morning." She was delighted as Spencer's face changed from confusion to anger. She knew it wouldn't take long for that to happen. "I mean it's not part of my training regimen, but I think I can make an exception."

"Don't you dare!" Spencer ordered with wide eyes. Should couldn't believe that Emily was stooping to something so juvenile. "That's not funny."

Emily let out a laugh, "I'm not trying to be funny." She put down the object in her left hand so she could lift the cover of the object in her left hand. "Mmmmmmm, that looks so good."

"I'm warning you…" Spencer's voice trailed off because it was clear Emily wasn't paying her any attention. What she was doing was shaking up the whipped cream container that she had earlier put down and covering a piece of chocolate cake – Spencer's piece of chocolate cake – much to her friend's chagrin. "I can't believe you!"

"And I can't believe you're getting so upset over a piece of cake," Emily fired back. "What's a little sharing between friends?"

Yes, it was only a piece of cake. And, yes, it seemed like nothing to get upset over, but chocolate cake was Spencer's weakness and the piece in question was from her absolute favourite bakery back in Rosewood. She'd had the cake sent over especially for her and Emily was messing around with what the only bit left.

"This is going to taste so good!" Emily was beaming in what she thought was victory. She was taking Spencer's lack of action as a sign she'd won this battle.

And that was Spencer's breaking point.

She'd had enough.

Enough of fighting with Emily.

Enough of fighting her feelings.

Enough of everything.

She couldn't take it anymore. When Emily turned her around briefly to get a fork, Spencer decided it was time to attack.

Emily heard Spencer charging at her but she was too slow to react. It wasn't until the other girl had her hand around Emily's wrist that she even realized what was going on.

Spencer was trying to wrench the plate from Emily's hand, with little success. As tough and determined as Spencer was, Emily was also tough and also determined. "Give that to me."

"Gladly."

Right before receiving a face full of cake, Spencer moved out of the way. Instead, Emily's hand connected with her shoulder. "You bitch!" Spencer shouted when she saw cake, mixed with whipped cream on body, instead of in her mouth.

Emily didn't back down, though. She reached for more cake so she could strike again. She was momentarily distracted when Spencer's body was suddenly pressed very closely against hers. That gave Spencer an advantage and before she could do anything, the plate that Emily had been clutching tightly was torn from her hands.

But Emily wasn't about to retreat. And while Spencer tried valiantly to gain the upper hand, Emily launched herself at her friend sending both girls to the ground.

The plate went flying out of Spencer's hand but neither one of them reacted to the sound it made when it hit the floor. They were too preoccupied with getting their built up frustrations out.

By wrestling each other on the kitchen floor.

Emily had never been in a fight before but that didn't really matter. She was holding her own just fine. It's not like there were punches being thrown anyway. It was more that both girls were moving against each other with both of them trying to take control of the situation.

Spencer was going to do anything she could to win, that's who she was. Finally, after struggling for a few minutes, she got the upper hand that she wanted. She managed to pin Emily to the ground and the other girl couldn't move. Without really thinking about it, she grabbed part of the cake that had fallen to the ground. But Spencer didn't shove that cake in Emily's face, that would have been too predictable. She smashed it against Emily's wife beater and then began rubbing it all over the place.

If Emily wasn't so enraged, she might have noted how much she enjoyed having Spencer rub her hand all over her body. But she wouldn't allow her mind to go there. She spied another piece that had fallen near them, one with a lot of whipped cream still attached to it. Emily strained to reach the piece, causing her tank top to rise a bit so that Spencer's hand was rubbing her bare stomach. She involuntarily shuddered at the touch, but refused to revel in how good it felt.

Spencer was basking in her victory, but she got side tracked when she realized she was stroking Emily's bare skin. It caused a reaction in her own body but, much like her friend, she pushed those feelings out of her mind. Spencer could see the goosebumps forming on Emily's flesh but chalked that up to her friend being cold.

With Spencer distracted, Emily was able to hit her with her with the piece of cake in her hand, finding Spencer's thigh. But as she rubbed her hand up her friend's leg, she wasn't really thinking of winning.

It was one thing for Spencer to having fleeting thoughts; it was another to be presented with the sight of an out of breath, messy haired Emily who was barely wearing anything beneath her. Not to mention that Emily's hand continued to move up and down Spencer's thigh in the most incredible of ways. Spencer's thoughts seemed to shift from getting revenge to another place entirely.

Emily was pissed that she'd allowed Spencer to top her, even if she secretly loved the sight of an out of control Spencer on top of her. For some reason Spencer seemed to be frozen above her and that momentary lapse of concentration allowed Emily to make her move. She wiggled her body from beneath her friend's and then went in for the kill.

The whole time that the two girls had been fighting, Spencer's towel had not budged one inch. It was quite extraordinary. But when Emily broke free, her bracelet had caught on a piece of material. Without realizing what was happening Emily had inadvertently rendered her friend fully exposed.

Both girls were in shock.

No one more so than Emily.

Beneath her was a naked Spencer.

A naked, panting Spencer .

A naked, panting Spencer that had a look in her eyes that was anything but angry.

Emily couldn't take it anymore.

She'd had enough.

She'd had enough of pretending that her feelings for Spencer stopped at friendship.

She'd had enough of fighting with Spencer because it seemed easier than admitting the truth.

And she'd had enough of trying to keep her desire for her friend from overwhelming all her thoughts.

It was just too much.

Neither girl reacted right away.

And then, everything sped up as both their desires broke free from the places that each girl had kept them hidden.

Just as Emily leaned down, Spencer moved up and their lips met in a fiery kiss that both girls had wanted for the longest time.

Emily had never felt longing like she was experiencing. The kiss with Spencer was consuming her in a way that should have frightened her. Such undiluted need and want was something new for her. And the fact that she was experiencing it with a friend should have been absolutely terrifying. But it wasn't terrifying because she was too turned on to feel anything but desire.

It was too much. That's how Spencer felt as her mouth moved furiously against her friend's mouth. She'd spent so long keeping her feelings bottled up, that letting them out was more than she could deal with. When Spencer couldn't support herself any longer she fell back on the floor, bringing Emily down with her. She barely registered any pain because having Emily's barely-clad body right against her own naked one felt too incredible to even care about anything else. For once in Spencer's life she was not over analyzing anything.

As the two girls writhed against each other in their kitchen, moans and whimpers filled their otherwise silent apartment.

As amazing as kissing Spencer was, Emily needed more. Even though it was hard to tear her lips away, Emily stopped what she'd been doing momentarily to fling her shirt to who knows where. Emily took a very brief second to bask in the look on the other girl's face when she saw her naked chest. Then it was back to Spencer's lips and kissing the fuck out of her.

Spencer barely had any time to register that Emily was topless before she felt her friend's bare breast against hers. That sent her body into an even greater frenzy. It didn't seem possible for her to want Emily more than she did already, but with each kiss and each touch, that's exactly what happened. Spencer couldn't get enough of Emily and yet she couldn't fathom stopping what they were doing because of how good it felt.

Emily was enjoying how amazing it felt to have her body continually thrust into Spencer's. But then a nagging thought entered her-lust fuelled brain, and it wouldn't go away. This wasn't new for Emily, she'd been with other girls before, but this was new for her friend. She cared too much about Spencer to do something in a moment that the other girl might regret later. There was no doubt in Emily's mind about what she wanted, and she had to make sure that Spencer felt the same way.

In all the times that Spencer allowed herself to think about what being with Emily would be like, nothing her imagination came up with could compare to what she was experiencing. She responded enthusiastically to any and everything that Emily was doing. So, when Emily stopped kissing and touching her, it caused her to groan. And not in the way she'd been doing only moments before.

Emily looked down at Spencer and tried not to be distracted by how sexy she was. It was by no means an easy task and she almost lost her resolve to do the right thing. Watching Spencer's chest rise and fall was almost her undoing. But she cared too much about her friend to let her hormones take over. "Are you sure?" They were the first words spoken since their fight turned physical and even she was surprised and how husky her voice sounded.

"What?" Spencer was confused and turned on. Her brain didn't seem to be functioning that well because she couldn't figure out what Emily was asking her. Both girls were breathing heavy as Emily remained on top of her. When Spencer finally figured out what Emily was getting at, she wanted to laugh. Somewhere in her head she realized why Emily had stopped and appreciated the gesture, but Spencer knew what she wanted.

More importantly, she knew who she wanted.

She figured instead of giving Emily a verbal response, she'd show the other girl exactly what she was feeling. Just as Emily opened her mouth to explain herself, Spencer placed her hand on her friend's inner leg. Without hesitation she trailed her fingers up Emily's leg and she didn't stop until she was touching the only part of her that was still covered.

Emily hadn't realized what Spencer was doing at first. But when Spencer's hand came in contact with her underwear, Emily's whole body shuddered and she let out a very loud moan.

She wasn't the only one. When Spencer felt how soaked Emily was, she couldn't stop the sound that came out of her mouth. The pause in action between the two girls was over as quickly as it began.

It took no time at all for Emily to lower herself back on top of Spencer. She sought out the other girls lips and as both their mouths opened, their kissing turned more passionate than it had been before. When Emily had moved back down, it happened so quickly that Spencer's hand remained between Emily's legs.

Every time Emily moved, Spencer's fingers moved against her. It was driving Emily absolutely out of her mind and for Spencer it was making her even wetter than she already was. Spencer had never experienced how giving someone else pleasure could drive her own desire. She wanted to touch Emily everywhere even if she was the one who hadn't been with a girl before.

But Emily had other ideas. As much as she loved how it felt to have Spencer's fingers touching her, even with her underwear still on, she was determined to take control of the situation. She reluctantly wrapped her fingers around Spencer's wrist to move her hand where it was. Spencer had little time to protest because Emily was once again pressed against her body.

"Fuck!" Spencer exclaimed as Emily kissed her neck. Every time Emily's lips touched her skin it fuelled the intensity of what was happening. Spencer's head was thrashing back and forth while Emily's hands moved up and down the sides of her body. She wanted to voice how much she was enjoying what Emily was doing with words, but she only managed to get out whimpers and moans of delight.

It amazed Emily how smooth and soft Spencer's skin was. Touching Spencer was becoming addictive and she was so okay with that. She started kissing her way down Spencer's neck, to her chest and it wasn't long before she had one of her friend's breasts in her mouth.

Spencer's whole body nearly came off the floor when Emily's teeth pulled on her nipple. It was pain and pleasure all mixed together. She didn't realize anything could feel so good and it was clear to her why her previous sexual experiences hadn't been that great.

They weren't with Emily.

She could have spent hours lavishing attention on Spencer's breasts, but there was so much of the other girl that Emily wanted to explore. She pressed her lips all over Spencer's stomach and the way Spencer shouted her approval and the way her body shuddered made Emily extremely proud of herself. All she was focused on was giving Spencer as much pleasure as possible.

"Fuck…yeah…" Spencer moaned. She didn't think things could get any better than what she was experiencing.

She was wrong though and Emily was about to prove that to her.

Spencer looked down to see Emily's head moving in between her legs. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed before her head snapped back as Emily's tongue grazed her clit. "Oh god, Emily!" Spencer had no idea what to do with herself.

Emily loved how expressive Spencer was and how much she was responding to what Emily was doing. It made her want to do even more for Spencer and make this experience that much better. Emily's tongue went over Spencer's clit again and the other girl's reaction was even louder than the first time. The next thing she did was take all of Spencer in her mouth causing a slew of profanities to come pouring out of her friend.

"Yes…fuck…yes…" Spencer was almost incoherent and she was in no way capable of processing everything that was happening to her. All she knew is that she was close and Emily was doing all the right things. The way Emily's pushed her tongue inside, made Spencer see stars.

It wasn't long before Emily's fingers teased where her tongue had previously been. She gently circled her way around Spencer as her mouth moved back to the other girl's clit. What was coming out of Spencer's mouth barely made any sense, but she was loud. Emily paused for a second and, when Spencer looked at her frantically to find out why she stopped, Emily took her two fingers and drove them inside without any warning.

"Oh fuck!" Spencer squealed at the duel sensation of Emily's mouth and fingers driving her ever closer to the edge. Spencer was on a cold, uncomfortable floor, still covered somewhat in cake with her friend between her legs giving her the best sex of life.

And she was loving every second of it.

Emily was relentless as she drove herself into Spencer over and over again. She was pulsating with each thrust into Spencer. And even though a part of her was aching from how uncomfortable lying on tile was, she couldn't care less. All Emily cared about was making Spencer come hard.

The build up towards her orgasm didn't take that long. And as much as Spencer wanted things to go on for longer, she needed release and she needed it now.

It took Emily a few more minutes to get her there and, when Spencer's orgasm hit, she pressed herself even further into the other girl. Spencer felt of wave after wave of pleasure roll over her. It was absolutely incredible and something she never wanted to end. But eventually she came back down from the high that Emily had sent her on.

As Spencer fought to catch her breath she looked at Emily who was sitting up a little but was still situated between her legs. There were so many things that needed to be said and so many things that should have been said, but having a conversation was on neither of their minds.

No words were spoken as Spencer and Emily moved towards each other.

Talking would have to wait.

"That was..." Spencer didn't really have the right words to describe the last couple of hours. She was lying in Emily's bed, looking at the girl who she knew a hell of a lot better now. Normally one to over analyze and over react, Spencer was surprisingly calm and OK with everything that had just happened.

Emily didn't really know what to say either. "Yeah..." was all she could come up with. She was spent and didn't really have the energy or the need to process things right then.

Spencer wondered if she should be freaking out considering that she'd spent the morning having sex with Emily.

Incredible sex.

Amazing sex.

Unbelievable sex.

Sure, there had been moments of uncertainty and awkwardness, but she experienced all of that with one of her best friends. Emily had seen her at her worst moments. Emily had always been there for her. Emily had been someone she could always go to when she needed someone. Spencer knew that Emily loved and cared for her and that made everything easier to deal with.

There were times when Spencer was unsure of what to do or if she was giving Emily the same kind of pleasure she'd been on the receiving end of. Of course Emily was sweet and talked Spencer through things when she needed to. But Spencer Hastings is nothing if not a quick study, and soon enough she was doing exactly what she wanted to Emily without guidance of any kind.

"Yeah..." Spencer repeated while maintaining eye contact with Emily.

Things are bound to change when you ravish one of your friends over and over again. Or when you spend time showering together and removing cake and whipped cream from each other's bodies. Or when you want each other so bad you can't even make it to the bedroom before you're all over one another again. Or when you do things together that you've never done before.

But for both girls they were in a really good place and they weren't worrying what happened next or even what everything meant.

Emily moved in and placed a very soft kiss on Spencer's lips. She was in no mood for a deep conversation, but at the same time, Emily wanted Spencer to know that what happened meant more to her than just sex.

Spencer, who had been brought to multiple moments of ecstasy that day, melted into Emily's kiss. It was gentle, sweet and caused her heart to race in a different manner than having sex with Emily did. It was clear to Spencer what the other girl was trying to tell her.

Their friendship was over.

And they were about to move onto something else.

Something that was a little scary but more than anything, it was something that both of them wanted.

"Don't think I've forgiven you," Spencer murmured between kisses. She pulled the other girl back on top, loving the feeling of having Emily all over her.

"Forgive me for what?" Emily asked, her concentration waning a little as Spencer's hands moved across her back.

Spencer smiled into the kiss. "For ruining my last piece of cake. That's a pretty unforgivable crime."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Spencer responded. She couldn't believe how much she wanted Emily again. "And you left the kitchen in a terrible mess, you know that's against the rules."

"I guess I have to find a way to make that up to you," Emily replied, the amusement in her voice evident. She was just about to get to work on doing that when she suddenly found herself on her back with a smug looking Spencer staring down at her.

"Later," Spencer husked out with the most incredible smirk on her face.

Emily's eyes closed as Spencer mouth began to work its way down her body. Her last thought before her mind was too lost in everything Spencer was, she doubted if she'd ever be able to get enough of the other girl.

And that was more than fine with her.


End file.
